fusionfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Knishmas Caper
NOTE: *This mission is only available for the Knishmas event, even though it`s not a real mission Part 1 *''Mission Name'': Knishmas Caper, Part 1 *''Minimum Level'': 04 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Chowder/'Peach Creek Commons, Chowder`s Mouth' *''Reward(s): '''Knishmas Shirt, Knishmas Hat' Part 1 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Mung entrusted me with his super duper Shmingerbread House cooking recipies, and I want you to see how it looks. Go see one at Galaxy Gardens." **(Go to Galaxy Gardens) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Oh no, it all went wrong!" *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "The Shmingerbread House near the infected zone is DESTROYED!!! Maybe some of those Horror Kings have some pieces, or even worse; ATE MORE OF THE HOUSE MORE THAN ME!" **(Defeat 7 Horror Kings) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Maybe that monkey at the volcano has something to do with the missing Shmingerbread House. Go talk to him." **(Talk to Mojo Jojo) *(LOCAL) Mojo Jojo: "No; I, Mojo Jojo, am having nothing to do with the parody of a Gingerbread House and Christmas Tree being missing. Therefore, no Shmingerbread Houses were stolen, eaten, or even destroyed by me, Mojo Jojo, and I`m even in a destroying mood." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "I`m booooooorrrrrrrrredh! Wait! I remember seeing Dexter with Shmingerbread House parts to make his own Shmingerbread House. Get those parts for my Shmingerbread House." *(NANOCOM) Dexter: "Negative. My Shmingerbread House parts are in the mailbox in Genius Grove! Quick, give them to me before Dee Dee finds the parts and destroys them!" **(Grab materials for Dexter(420 seconds)) *(NANOCOM) Dexter: "That was a close one. Now, deliver the parts to me in Tech Square." **(Deliver materials to Dexter quickly!) *(LOCAL) Dexter: "Thank you, thank you, Shmingerbread House!" *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Heeeeyyy. I just remembered! I left the Shmingerbread House on top of Mojo`s Volcano to be baked. So that means that this whole mission was pointless! See how its doing, okay?" *(NANOCOM) Wilt: "I`m sorry but, my Knishmas socks are missing!" **(Return to Mojo`s Volcano) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "It`s okay! And there are even some Knishmas clothes in there! I`ll get Shnitzel to carry it back to Galaxy Gardens when it`s baked enough. Also, where`s my hat made of green leaves?" **(Part 1 Mission Complete!) Part 2 *''Mission Name'': Knishmas Caper, Part 2 *''Minimum Level'': 04 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Wilt *''Reward(s): '''Knishmas Diaper, Knishmas Stockings' Part 2 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Wilt: "Wait. I`m getting a message from Bobo Haha that says you need to find his Knishmas Diaper." *(NANOCOM) Bobo Haha: "It`s not a Knishmas Diaper! It`s a Knishmas Undergarment! Just come down to Townsville Park and look around here." **(Talk to Bobo Haha in Townsville Park) *(LOCAL) Bobo Haha: "Maybe those nearby fusion monsters have to do with it. Try defeating a baker`s dozen of `em." **(Defeat 11 Shady Streetlights) *(NANOCOM) Bobo Haha: "Looks like they didn`t have them. Wait. I`m getting a call from Rook that his fishing rod is missing. Maybe you should go talk to him." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Three of my hats are missing! The one made from leaves, the one made from the hat with the stripe that divides into two flat hats, and the hat made from small jingleberries! Sure, I never wear them, but I want them baaack!" **(Talk to Rook Blonco) *(LOCAL) Rook: "I believe I might know where Wilt`s Knishmas Stockings, the earth monkey`s undergarment, Chowder`s three different hats, and my fishing hook are. Go talk to Little Dog. He`s around here somewhere." **(Talk to Little Dog) *(LOCAL) Little Dog: "Those things? Yeah, I chewed on them a bit, but here they are. Chowder`s dividing hat, Bobo Haha`s Knishmas Diaper, Rook`s large fish hook, and Wilt`s Knishmas Stockings." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "But what about my leaf hat and jingleberry hat?" **(Return fishing hook to Rook(Rook`s fishing hook, 1/1)) *(LOCAL) Rook: "Thanks. Now, for the earth monkey`s diaper." *(NANOCOM) Bobo Haha: "It`s not a diaper, it`s a Knishmas Simian Undergarment!" **(Return Knishmas Simian Undergarment to Bobo Haha(Bobo Haha`s Knishmas Simian Undergarment, 1/1)) *(LOCAL) Bobo Haha: "Thanks. Now, I would like to put it on in private. Go deliver Chowder`s missing hat." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "The leaf hat and jingleberry hats are still missing, but bring the dividing hat to me." **(Return Dividing Hat to Chowder(Chowder`s Missing Hat, 1/3)) *(LOCAL) Chowder: "Great. But what about my leaf and jingleberry hats?" **(Return Knishmas Stockings to Wilt(Wilt`s Knishmas Stockings, 2/2)) *(LOCAL) Wilt: "I`m sorry, but I already bought some Knishmas Stockings, but you could have them. I`m sorry, but do you want them?" *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Well, I guess we`ll never find my missing two hats. Oh well!" **(Mission Complete!) Category:Fanfic Missions